Dark Mana
Dark Mana, or Dark Energy, is a form of Mana available only to those who are descended from the Necromancers and Templars of the Kokonerasu. At its most basic form, Dark Energy carries a mildly unsettling and chaotic aura - it resonates with the distinctive villainous and vile presence. With access to this source of chi, an Individual is capable of performing various feats of the Dark Arts. Overview Dark Mana was first officially recorded in the Age 64, once the dark forces made themselves a dominant presence of Eastern Chusei. However, given that the society was already well into development, historians believe it's true existence to have been discovered as early as Age 58. The first persons documented to use this corrupt form of energy was the Dark Acolytes - now known as Necromancers. After discovering Templars, the full applications of Dark Magic became known, and soon the information was to spread throughout the globe. Powers and Abilities Offensive Ability Dark Magic Dark Mana enables a Necromancer to perform a myriad of powerful, flashy magical techniques. The most common applications for offensive use, however, remains in it's ability to be charged, or consolidated around a core, and unleashed in the form of an explosive blast, sphere, or beam. It's functionally the same as it's Light Magic counterpart in this regard. However, while Light Magic is a tad more explosive, Dark Mana tends to be more corrosive. This style is most commonly used in Dark Magic or Templar Arts. Hexes and Corruption Cleric Magic Dark Mana is far more capable of interacting with the spiritual side of things. As such, it's prowess are closely related to that of the soul - and can manipulate that aspect, be it on the user or a victim as well. With the access to manipulate one's spirit, it becomes possible to afflict them with Hexes or Curses, as well as to corrupt them with the effects of Darkness. With enough effort, a victim may find their entire physiology morphed. This form of magic is the exact opposite of a Priestess' Cleric Ability. Life Drain As the anti-thesis to Light Mana, Dark Energy has almost no capacity to heal. It can only take. As such, the power source has the unique ability to absorb the essence of another individual. When done, the absorbed vitality typically serves as a means to revitalize the user of the Draining techniques. Yokai Summoning Yokai Summoning Light Priestesses, Necromancers can also conjure Familiars. However they tend to only be able summon malevolent Spirits, or Yokai themselves. As usual, Summoning requires a great deal of energy and fortitude, often the ability to bend summoned Yokai to their will. The more powerful the summoning, the more difficult it is to control. Other Skills Spiritual Awareness ''Spiritual Awareness'' Some Dark Magic practitioners have the inherent ability of Spiritual Awareness. As a result, they can sense energy signatures at will, and detect one's alignment. This is a skill that can be developed even if this isn't a natural trait of a certain individual. In addition, one's spiritual awareness can be heightened further, allowing you to see the cracks along the material world, viewing into the more spiritual plane of existence. In most cases, this allows others to witness or visualize celestial or spiritual beings that would otherwise be invisible to the naked eye, or even trained Doujutsu. Depraved Energy Sacred Energy Depraved Energy exists as a rumored, higher form of Dark Mana that those who have mastered the Dark Arts may be able to utilize. The means of unlocking this legendary power source is unknown to the public at large. Although, some claim that there particular Witches or Warlocks that linger within the dark forests in the Eastern sector of the continent that possess the knowledge necessary to draw into this potent energy source. In all of history, only nine people have been rumored to have been able to master this power. These nine are known in folklore as the legendary Death Bringers. Overall, this form of Dark Mana can function exactly the same as it's predecessor. Except in this state, it is not only far more controlled, but exponentially more powerful and potent - enabling individuals to use far more varied and powerful variants of their original skill-set. Trivia * Dark Mana is often referred to as the following: ** Dark Energy ** Occultist Energy